Litwak's Anniversary
by DuperBro
Summary: It's Litwak's Arcade's 30-year anniversary. So all our heroes are putting up a concert to celebrate! First songfic. Rating may change due to lyrics. Request songs by reviewing. Songs must be appropriate. Thanks!
1. When Can I See You Again?

**Guys! **_**DUPERBRO **_**is now creating his VERY FIRST SONGFIC! EPIC! Anyway, if you want to request a song, review and tell me. Otherwise, enjoy the songics!**

**Song #1: When Can I See You Again, By: Owl City.**

Ralph: _Hey guys 'n' gals!_

Vanellope: _It's time for an EPIC concert celebrating Litwak Arcade's 30__th__ anniversary!_

Felix: _Starring me, Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun!_

Calhoun: _Who's ready to ROCK!?_

*Crowd cheers*

Ralph: _Alright then, guys! Let's get started!_

Ralph: _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world because it's all so brand new_

Vanellope: _Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

Felix: _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

Calhoun: _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

All: _But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

Ralph: _Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip on the road that leads you_

Vanellope: _Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

Felix:_ Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

Calhoun: _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

All: _But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

Ralph: _Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

Vanellope: _It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

Felix: _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

Calhoun: _There's something in the air you can't deny_

All: _Let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when, when can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

*Crowd Cheers*

Ralph: _Thanks, everyone!_

Vanellope: _But hold your horses, our next song will be even better! So stay tuned!_


	2. You Needed A Home, You Got One

**Hi guys, **_**DUPERBRO**_** Is onto his 2****nd**** chapter in this super-duper songfic! This song you all should know. Enjoy, and write those reviews!**

**Song: Home, By: Phillip Phillips**

Ralph: _You know something kid?_

Vanellope: _What's that Ralph?_

Ralph: _Ever since I saw your little shack in Diet Cola Mountain, I wanted you to be more that a homeless glitch._

Vanellope: _Hey! It wasn't _that_ bad!_

Ralph: _Whoa, don't shoot the messenger, squirt. I'm just saying I wanted you to have a real home. That's why I picked this next song to sing._

Vanellope: _Are you serious?_

Ralph: _Yes. Yes I am._

Ralph: _Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Ralph and Vanellope:_ Ooh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Ooh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Ralph and Vanellope:_ Ooh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Ooh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

Vanellope: _Thanks, Stinkbrain._

Ralph: _You're welcome, Princess Poopface._

Vanellope: _It's PRESIDENT!_


	3. In The Daylight

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. **_**DUPERBRO's**_** writing talent has mostly been focused on my Gravity Falls story. Read it! It's called ****Turbo Fist****. Anyway, onto the story/song.**

**NOTE: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any of these songs.**

**Song: **_**Daylight**_**, by Maroon 5**

Ralph (To others): So guys, I was listening to the radio the other day and heard this great song. You were there too, Vanellope. Do you remember?

Vanellope: Yeah, I remember. Are we gonna sing it?

Ralph: You read my mind, kid. Ready?

Vanellope: Did my game almost get eaten by Cybugs?

Ralph: _Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

Ralph & Vanellope: _This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Vanellope: _Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

Ralph & Vanellope: _This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Ralph: _I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

Vanellope: _I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

Ralph & Vanellope: _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

Ralph: That song reminds me of when you slept in my shack that one night after you had a nightmare.

Vanellope: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT IN PUBLIC, STINKBRAIN!


End file.
